


Primeros experimentos cercanos

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Kindaichi —lo llamó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. </p><p>—Dime —Kindaichi lucía tan ingenuo, tan ajeno a todo cuanto pasaba por su cabeza que quiso arrepentirse por unos segundos. </p><p>Pero entonces volvió a recordar los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Yahaba cuando Kyoutani mordía su cuello y volvió a recordar los lunares en el cuerpo de Kindaichi y se dijo que era ahora o nunca. </p><p>—Quiero intentar algo. </p><p>Su madre solía llegar muy tarde del trabajo, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse porque alguien (aparte de Kindaichi) fuese a alarmarse por acomodarse en el regazo de su amigo.</p><p>//</p><p>[SEMANA KINKUNI ; DÍA 6: FIRSTS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeros experimentos cercanos

**Author's Note:**

> JUIS, este es el primer Kinkuni que escribí para la semana y originalmente, el único que iba a escribir. Honestamente no veo a Kunimi como muy interesado en estas cosas, PERO, es un chiquillo, está creciendo, le puede dar por querer experimentar, ¿por qué no?~~ Y que experimente con Kindaichi es mucho mejor, por supuesto. Pobre Yuutarou, se le va a salir el corazón por la boca un día de estos <3 
> 
> Ojalá esta semana repita el otro año, porque me ha encantado, ¡estos dos necesitan más amor, tanto separados como juntos! :D
> 
> Gracias a quien quiera echar un ojo a este pequeño fic.

—Hum. Creo que he dejado mi botella en los vestidores. 

 

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? 

 

—No hace falta, ya regreso. 

 

Le hizo un gesto a Kindaichi con la mano antes de soltar un hondo suspiro y echar a andar nuevamente hacia los vestidores. Podría haberse dado cuenta que le faltaba aquello en su mochila desde antes, ahora no tendría que regresar a subir por las escaleras ni arrastrar sus pies hasta la puerta al final del pasillo. Estaba particularmente agotado tras la práctica, sentía cómo sus piernas estaban palpitando por el esfuerzo que había hecho y mejor ni hablar del ardor en sus brazos; que el invierno estuviese empezando no ayudaba a quitarle esa sensación de pereza que tenía en todo su cuerpo, sino todo lo contrario. 

 

Prácticamente andaba arrastrando sus pies contra el suelo, más porque tenía pereza que por no querer perturbar el silencio que había en todo el lugar. Eran los últimos en terminar sus prácticas vespertinas y los últimos en recoger sus pertenencias, ya cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Cualquiera pensaría que el nuevo capitán no sería tan dedicado -por no decir obseso- con las prácticas después de Oikawa, porque francamente era difícil superarle, pero Yahaba también era muy exigente y usualmente estaban mateniendo el mismo horario y la rutina ya establecida. No se quejaba mucho por lo general, ya estaba más bien acostumbrado y, ¿para qué negarlo? Algo de cariño había adoptado al deporte esos últimos meses, pero hoy estaba harto y agotado y quería llegar a casa, envolverse en una manta, tomar algo de chocolate y aburrirse como ostra por puro placer. Le daba igual que Kindaichi se quedase un rato para hacerse de unos apuntes, era normal que estuviese en su casa y no le disgustaba su presencia. 

 

Cuando finalmente se hubo acercado a los vestidores, se sorprendió de escuchar unos pasos en el interior. Pensaba que Yahaba y que Kyoutani ya se habían marchado, harían unos diez minutos que se habían despedido y daba la impresión que ya estaban por marcharse. No le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo, pensando que quizás se habrían quedado hablando sobre alguna estrategia o quizás discutiendo alguna tontería, como solían hacer muy a menudo. Quizás eso lo habrían copiado instintivamente de Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

 

Aunque eso no era lo único que habían copiado y Kunimi lo supo cuando observó por la abertura de la puerta, teniendo que tomarse unos minutos para procesar lo que estaba allí frente a sus ojos: Con la garganta seca por el cansancio y por la impresión, observó la espalda de Yahaba siendo aplastada contra los casilleros y a Kyoutani acorralándole como si fuese una especie de animal salvaje atrapando a su débil víctima. 

 

No estaban peleando, Yahaba no estaba forcejeando para quitárselo de encima sino todo lo contrario: tenía sus brazos sobre la espalda de Kyoutani (la desnuda espalda de _Kyoutani-san_ ), con los dedos ya casi blancos de lo mucho que estaba apretando sus hombros, para atraerlo más hacia sí. Su rostro tampoco parecía mostrar que estaba enfadado por tener el rostro de Kyoutani enterrado en su cuello. Creía, de hecho, que jamás lo había visto más feliz, si era que aquella era la palabra correcta para describirle. Los sonidos que salían de su garganta eran bastante explícitos y hacían que Kunimi sintiese genuina vergüenza. 

 

Pero no podía dejar de mirar. Era una vista muy peculiar... El rostro enrojecido del capitán, la manera en la que apretaba la nuca de Kyoutani que parecía ser demasiado brusca, desesperada; podía ver los dientes de Kyoutani desde donde estaba, enterrándose sin piedad en el cuello de Yahaba, como si realmente se tratase de un perro salvaje atacando a una presa. El nombre de Kyoutani, su nombre de pila -Kentarou- escapó de los labios de Yahaba de pronto, justo antes de que los apretase con fuerza y terminase por invertir los papeles: estampó la espalda de Kyoutani con tanta fuerza que los casilleros vibraron. Kunimi pudo ver el aliento escapar de la boca de Kyoutani justo antes de que Yahaba prácticamente le mordiese los labios, juraría incluso que pudo sentir el nudo en su estómago cuando el capitán aferró una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra en su cintura. La manera en la que Yahaba besaba al otro era tan diferente a las que había visto en películas o series, no seguía un ritmo en particular ni era suave, era más bien algo torpe, brusca y ansiosa. También parecía un animal salvaje, era curioso. 

 

Kunimi no se atrevió a seguir viendo cuando vio las manos de Yahaba pelear con el pantalón de Kyoutani, intentando quitárselo. Aquello ya se estaba tornando demasiado íntimo y él no debería de estar viendo absolutamente nada (ellos tampoco deberían de estar haciendo aquello en los vestidores, no obstante), finalmente el pudor pudo más que él y silenciosamente emprendió su retirada. Sus oídos zumbaron al escuchar cómo los sonidos iban desapareciendo mientras él se apuraba por marcharse del lugar, haciéndose una idea de lo que estaba pasando y apretando los labios con fuerza al reconocer el picor en sus mejillas como cuando se sentía comprometido. 

 

Él pensaba que esas cosas no tenían nada que ver con él ni que despertaban absolutamente nada en él. Quizás había estado equivocado todo este tiempo. 

 

—¿Y tu botella? —preguntó Kindaichi, quien seguía esperándole junto a la entrada de la preparatoria. 

 

Ah, cierto, había ido a por ella. 

 

Y se encontró con todo menos eso. 

 

—Mañana la busco bien, no la encontré y estoy cansado. 

 

Lo cierto era que no creía que iba a poder ver la botella otra vez, ni al capitán o al ace, sin tener estos recuerdos implantados en su cerebro. 

 

 

 

Oikawa e Iwaizumi tenían una relación extraña, eso era lo que se decía por los pasillos. Eso decían también Hanamaki y Matsukawa (aunque ellos también podrían calificar para tener una, en su opinión), varias veces habían comentado que esos dos juntos eran un peligro, especialmente sin supervisión. Kunimi era un chico inteligente, sabía de qué estaban hablando o por lo menos se hacía una idea bastante clara. A él no le constaba, por supuesto, porque nunca había visto nada con sus propios ojos más allá de un par de roces en medio de una práctica o luego de un partido. Eso le bastaba para conectar una cosa con la otra y entender que había algo pasando entre los dos, por supuesto. 

 

¿Yahaba y Kyoutani? Desde que los vio discutiendo durante una práctica, tuvo una sensación como que quizás podría pasar algo, pero que eso tomaría tiempo. Se tenían algo de cariño, eso podía ver porque solían comer juntos durante el receso, Yahaba siempre se aseguraba que Kyoutani se mantuviese lo suficientemente hidratado durante las prácticas y Kyoutani cubría las espaldas de Yahaba, desafiando con la mirada a quien se atreviese a hablar mal del capitán de Seijou. Pero de allí a encontrarse con lo que se encontró... 

 

No se consideraba alguien muy impresionable, ese más bien era Kindaichi, pero habían pasado ya casi como dos horas y aún no podía sacar la imagen de sus dos superiores comiéndose a besos (nunca antes mejor dicho) en los vestidores, quitándose la ropa con un apuro impresionante y dejándose unos buenos arañazos y moretones, eso estaba seguro. Kunimi se preguntaba si era la primera vez que lo hacían, si acaso esto ya llevaba un tiempo o si fueron presas de un impulso momentáneo. ¿Eran novios? ¿Tan sólo estaban pasando por una etapa de hormonas alborotadas? ¿Qué se sentía tener a alguien acorralándote contra un mueble y qué se sentía que alguien te mordiese de esa manera el labio inferior? ¿O el cuello? Esas cosas pasaban por la mente de Kunimi y de pronto se sentía tan acalorado que no necesitaba la frazada sobre sus hombros para sentirse cobijado por el calor. 

 

Su estómago era un desastre, no creía que ni siquiera podría soportar beber un vaso de agua en ese momento. Se sentía nervioso, incómodo y... ansioso. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por instinto a lo que andaba maquinando una y otra vez su mente, no podía evitarlo; jamás en su vida pensó que podría sentirse de esta manera, no era la primera vez que había visto a una pareja besarse (bueno, en películas y tal), ¿qué tenía esta ocasión en particular? ¿La manera en la que se habían estado besando Yahaba y Kyoutani? ¿Que todo fue tan íntimo y real? ¿O que no estaba precisamente solo en estos momentos? 

 

Kindaichi estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, terminando de anotar algunas cosas en su cuaderno. Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, andaba murmurando unas frases y apresurándose a copiar todo cuanto pudiese. Tenía el uniforme mal puesto, un botón de su camisa andaba abierto (¿cómo Kindaichi sobrevivía al invierno sin abrigarse tanto? No lo sabía) y la corbata estaba colocada casi de mala gana en su cuello. Los ojos de Kunimi estaban clavados en ese cacho de piel que podía ver en su pecho, recreando el resto del cuerpo que estaba oculto bajo la camisa en su cabeza. Conocía el pecho de Kindaichi, lo había visto muchas veces durante lo largo de casi ya cuatro años, entre Kitagawa Daiichi y ahora Seijou; antes solía cambiarse dándole la espalda al resto de los demás, cuando recién empezaron a practicar vóleibol en Kitagawa Daiichi, pero cuando fue tomando confianza con el resto de sus compañeros, Kindaichi empezó a perder la pena. Conocía muy bien el lunar que tenía bajo uno de sus hombros, de color chocolate claro y el otro que estaba sobre su ombligo, de color más oscuro. Conocía el abdomen que estaba empezando a tomar forma más firme, que parecía lo suficientemente duro como para que él pudiese sentir los músculos bajo sus dedos. Kindaichi ya no lucía tan "larguirucho", como decían sus compañeras de salón. Se veía bien, muy bien. 

 

Siempre había pensado que se veía bien a su manera, a su peculiar manera, pero hasta ahora estaba empezando a notar que lo había visto de una manera quizás un poco imprudente para un amigo. Watari no parecía mirar a Yahaba con ganas de acariciarle la nuca y buscar colarse por su espalda, pero Kyoutani sí, él lo había notado: Cuando Yahaba se secaba el rostro con el borde de su camisa durante los entrenamientos, los ojos de Kyoutani iban instintivamente a su abdomen y lo observaba como si no hubiese comido en un buen rato. No estaba seguro si su rostro se veía así cuando veía a Kindaichi sin camisa, pero sabía que no era normal que se quedase tanto tiempo mirándolo cuando se cambiaba. 

 

No era normal que estudiase su espalda cuando Kindaichi se inclinaba para recoger su pijama, esas noches que se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Tampoco era normal que se le quedase mirando fijamente cuando salía del baño y su piel se veía aún ligeramente húmeda. 

 

Esto no estaba bien. Pero lo que hacían Yahaba y Kyoutani en los vestidores tampoco parecía muy correcto y sin embargo, no se detuvieron. 

 

—Creo que ya está. 

 

—Kindaichi —lo llamó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

 

—Dime —Kindaichi lucía tan ingenuo, tan ajeno a todo cuanto pasaba por su cabeza que quiso arrepentirse por unos segundos. 

 

Pero entonces volvió a recordar los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Yahaba cuando Kyoutani mordía su cuello y volvió a recordar los lunares en el cuerpo de Kindaichi y se dijo que era ahora o nunca. 

 

—Quiero intentar algo. 

 

Su madre solía llegar muy tarde del trabajo, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse porque alguien (aparte de Kindaichi) fuese a alarmarse por acomodarse en el regazo de su amigo. Sus piernas se apretaron a cada lado de los muslos de Kindaichi, impidiéndole que fuese a ponerse de pie y a salir huyendo en cualquier momento; colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de éste, recostándolo de vuelta al respaldar y trató de obviar al sonido de susto que emergió de los labios temblorosos de Kindaichi. Sus ojos le dejaban ver que estaba desorientado, asustado y alarmado. El color rojo no tardó más que unos segundos en hacerse presente en las mejillas de Yuutarou y seguramente también en las suyas. Era su idea y tal, pero seguía sintiéndose algo comprometido. 

 

—¿K-Kunimi...? 

 

—Shh... —susurró, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Kindaichi y sintiendo cómo la sangre se abarrotaba en sus venas. Se sentían algo húmedos... había olvidado que Kindaichi se había tomado un jugo de melocotón hacía no más de algunos minutos—. No será lo mismo si hablas. 

 

—¿E-El qué? 

 

Volvió a susurrar, pidiendo por silencio, después de eso. Podía escuchar el minutero del reloj de pared seguir su curso, haciendo eco en la silenciosa habitación. Apenas y podía escuchar su propia respiración porque su corazón también estaba ahogando el resto de los sonidos en sus oídos. Los ojos de Kindaichi le decían que debería de olvidar esto, que debería de quitarse de encima porque estaba aterrando a su amigo y porque esto no estaba bien. Quizás aún estaba a tiempo de convencer al otro que olvidase todo esto, pero Kunimi volvió a escuchar los casilleros vibrando cuando Yahaba puso a Kyoutani contra estos y se dijo que no podía irse a la cama esta noche sin hacer nada al respecto. 

 

Así que tomó una bocanada de aire y después de aferrar la nuca de Kindaichi en su mano, lo besó. 

 

Lo primero que sintió fue el sabor a melocotón aún en los labios de Kindaichi, una fruta que relacionaba con el otro porque sabía que era su favorita y que de pronto sabía más interesante de lo que recordaba. Lo segundo que sintió fue la humedad de los labios ajenos, que eran más suaves de los que había podido llegar a imaginar (los suyos más bien estaban algo secos por el ambiente). Lo tercero fue el cosquilleo que esa sensación húmeda pero suave producía sobre sus propios labios, una especie de electricidad que empezó a correr desde esa zona de contacto hasta su pecho, bajando rápidamente hasta su estómago. Lo cuarto fue la respiración de Kindaichi que chocó contra su rostro con fuerza, obligándole a apretar los ojos por el calor que prácticamente le quemó las pestañas. Lo quinto fue la calidez del cuerpo de su amigo, que se le pegaba a las palmas de las manos y se le adhería a la piel. 

 

Ese conjunto de cosas hicieron que su cuerpo se pegase más al ajeno, que enroscase con cuidado sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Kindaichi y que con cuidado moviese sus labios sobre los otros, haciéndolos resbalar hasta que encajasen perfectamente. Kindaichi había vuelto a espirar cuando hizo aquello y su aliento fue a parar en el interior de su boca, produciendo una sensación extraña en su cuerpo que le obligó a soltar una especie de suspiro. No sabía cómo besar exactamente, pero esto se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Sus oídos volvían a zumbar nuevamente, pero ahora únicamente con su corazón agitado y con la respiración de Kindaichi que se volvía muy constante y sonora, ¿o era la suya? ¿O eran las dos? No lo sabía, pero ese sonido estaba inyectado algo en sus venas que le obligaba a mover sus dedos a la par de sus labios, acariciando con brusquedad los cabellos de Kindaichi. 

 

Su piel se erizó por completo cuando las manos de esté se pusieron en su cintura, restándole importancia a que el gesto fuese tan suave y ligero que apenas y podía sentirlo. Sus temblorosos dedos se colocaron en sus costados segundos después, trepando por su cuerpo e impregnándole de una cosa que él asociaba con deseo. Con cuidado, atrapó el labio inferior de Kindaichi entre sus dientes después. Que éste gimiese y no gimotease del susto, le dio un incentivo y le hizo sentir un calor inmenso bajo la piel. 

 

Esperó un tiempo prudente antes de finalmente acariciar con cuidado el pecho de Kindaichi, aquel trozo de piel que estaba expuesta para él y tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza porque fue como si hubiese metido el dedo en un balde de agua caliente. Pero apenas y pudo saborear el momento, porque su cuerpo se sintió manipulado y tuvo que agarrase con fuerza de la camisa de Kindaichi y su hombro: Éste se había movido para dejarlo sobre el sofá, doblándole sobre él y acorralándole ahora. 

 

Los labios de Kindaichi abrazaron los suyos con descuido pero con ahínco, sus manos apretaron sus costados de manera que fuese imposible que no estuviese consciente que estaba tocándole. En lugar de cohibirse con lo que estaba pasando o con la fuerza que ahora tenía Kindaichi, se aprovechó de esta para enroscar su mano en uno de los brazos de Kindaichi para apretar sus músculos, encontrando que se sentían más firmes de lo que había imaginado. Tomó también ventaja para deslizar la punta de su lengua en la boca de Kindaichi y apretar una de sus piernas en su cintura, maravillándose con la especie de gimoteo que salió de la garganta de Kindaichi apenas hizo aquello. No lo culpaba: su cuerpo reaccionaba fuera de sí, guiado por lo bien que se sentía de pronto y no se estaba deteniendo para meditar sobre lo que hacía o los sonidos que producía. Tan sólo hacía lo que se le antojaba de momento, como colar parcialmente su mano por el hueco que había en el pecho de Kindaichi, queriendo escucharlo nuevamente. Por su parte, éste correspondió arropando con su mano uno de sus muslos, cosa que le hizo vibrar un poco instintivamente. 

 

Con ese gesto involuntario de su parte, Kindaichi se detuvo. No se había apartado pero había dejado de besarlo, su cuerpo estaba temblando sobre el suyo y sus ojos le miraban muy fijamente. Kunimi sintió algo de vergüenza al ver los labios algo hinchados y rojos de Kindaichi, estando muy consciente de que eso era por los besos que se habían estado dando. Pero aún así fue incapaz de resistirse a pasar uno de sus dedos por allí, mirándolos casi hipnotizado. 

 

—P-perdón. Yo no quería... No sé por qué... 

 

—Hablas demasiado, Kindaichi —le dijo, dándole un golpecito en la frente. Le resultaba tan irónico que él fuese quien estuviese disculpándose, cuando fue él quien se sentó en sus piernas primero. 

 

Cuando Kindaichi se quitó sobre él con cuidado, Kunimi se permitó respirar un poco. No se había dado cuenta que había estado sintiéndose falto de aire hasta que pudo respirar profundamente otra vez y sintió el vacío en sus pulmones. Aceptó la mano que éste le ofreció para acomodarse correctamente, aunque realmente no la necesitase. No dijo nada cuando éste no soltó su mano posterior a haberse sentado. 

 

Fue entonces que pensó que quizás debió haberse quedado a mirar qué pasaba entre Yahaba y Kyoutani hasta el final, porque ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer exactamente. De hecho, se sentía más incómodo que cuando se puso sobre los muslos de Kindaichi. Sentía cómo la mano atrapada en entre los dedos de él estaba sudando, mezclándose con el sudor de Yuutarou también; le comfortaba un poco saber que no era el único en una situación semejante, pero honestamente no sabía qué hacer. 

 

No estaría mal disculparse, tal vez. Kindaichi no había tenido la más mínima culpa de sus impulsos ni de su idea, lo había arrastrado contra su voluntad a ello y ahora estaba avergonzado y seguramente con ganas de salir corriendo por la parte y nunca más volver a dirigirle la palabra. Realmente no lamentaba haberlo besado ni acariciado, de hecho Kunimi creía que era la mejor experiencia de su vida hasta ahora, pero quizás una mentira blanca como esa era lo que necesitaba escuchar el otro para que no fuese a tener un ataque de nervios de un momento a otro. 

 

—¿Kunimi...? —cuando Kindaichi le llamó, su voz amortiguó la suya. 

 

Giró su rostro para verlo y lo encontró tan rojo como un tomate. Tenía hasta el cuello completamente enrojecido, como cuando recién habían terminado el entrenamiento por las tardes. Estaba tan nervioso que temblaba un poco, apretándole la mano con fuerza para amarse de valor. 

 

—¿Podemos hacer esto otra vez? —preguntó Kindaichi, con un hilo de voz. 

 

Los oídos se Kunimi zumbaron al escuchar aquello, y el picor en sus mejillas se sintió aún peor. No se habría esperado que el otro estuviese dispuesto a hacerle esa clase de proposición, cuando más bien había parecido que iba a infartarse cuando se sentó en sus muslos, instantes atrás. Pero no iba a quejarse. 

 

Pareció sincero cuando dijo aquello, pero sólo para estar seguro: 

 

—¿En serio? 

 

Kindaichi sintió apenado, su cabeza parecía querer esconderse entre sus hombros por la vergüenza. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder enterarse de lo que andaba balbuceando. 

 

—E-Eres muy bonito —murmuró Kindaichi, con su rostro tan en llamas que parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. 

 

Él no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, más porque Kindaichi le parecía tan chistoso de esa manera que le resultaba encantador que porque realmente quisiese burlarse del otro. Yuutarou era así, podía tener la apariencia de alguien que gustaba de meterse con los demás y actuar como un 'abusón', pero en realidad sólo tenía la estatura. Era más bien alguien que se apenaba con cierta facilidad, que dudaba si decir una cosa de una forma u otra (siempre y cuando no estuviese genuinamente enfadado); quien compartía su almuerzo con él cuando había dejado su _bento_ en casa y quien de vez en cuando llevaba algo de chocolate con caramelo salado en su mochila, para regalárselo. Kindaichi era la clase de persona que hacía ese tipo de cosas excusándose en el viejo truco de _"Es que tenía de más en mi casa"_ , cuando Kunimi sabía perfectamente que a Kindaichi no le gustaba el caramelo salado. 

 

—Tonto... —murmuró—. Tú tampoco estás mal. 

 

Y lo dijo así porque realmente no eran lo suyo las palabras, pero habría querido ser más explícito. Porque Kindaichi no estaba nada mal, le gustaban sus manos, le gustaban sus ojos, le gustaba su espalda y sus hombros. Y quería volver a hacerlo también, porque quería volver a sentir ese vigor con el que Kindaichi le había besado al ponerlo contra el sofá, acorralándolo y sofocándolo. Necesitaba explorar con más detalle su cuerpo y sentirlo temblar bajo sus dedos, quizás volver a apretar sus brazos porque se sintió bien aquella firmeza bajo sus manos. Básicamente Kunimi sentía atracción por Yuutarou, pero no era lo suyo decírselo, así que tendría que demostrárselo al repetir. 

 

No estaba seguro de qué quería de todo esto, pero no se arrepentía de haber querido experimentar con Kindaichi. No se imaginaba besando a nadie más. 


End file.
